Super Smash!
by Lunar Vixyn
Summary: The Master Hand "summons" twelve Nintendo heroes for a tournament. Can they save their worlds from this disaster, or can they fight together as one?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. Since I'm new, please be kind and give reviews, even flames are accepted. To make this clear, I don't own Super Smash Brothers, just one game. I only own the mysterious lady that will make only a several appearances in this story. Now, let's get to it! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Super Smash!  
  
The dimensional seal was gradually weakening from the monster's attacks. It was a colossal, gloved hand; so strong, none of the troops sent to destroy it ever came back alive. One young woman fell to her knees, asking, begging, for mercy.  
  
"Please, take my land, take my wealth, but please spare my family. I will do anything, anything, you say, but don't hurt any more innocent people for your own escape!" The hand stopped to listen to her pleading and crying. The young lady had raven-black hair, just an inch below her delicate shoulders. She was so injured by the hand's attacks that it couldn't make out any other details, save her hauntingly beautiful light almond eyes. It was enraged that such a weak human would wish to assist him in his quest to destroy all of the dimensions, all adjoined by this dimension's harvest of small, light blue crystals.  
  
"So, you think that by serving me I will spare your family? Foolish child!" It flicked her several yards away. As it laughed, it did not notice that she suddenly had an aura of ominous dim light.  
  
Suddenly, the hand was struck by a bolt of black lightning. It looked in the young lady's direction and saw she was the source, for the light was gradually diminishing around her. "You are stronger than I had imagined, young one," it said, quite surprised. "Very well, I accept your offer. But you must do exactly what I say." The hand awaited her response.  
  
"Yes sir, anything you say." She said, stepping towards the injured monster.  
  
"Now, you must bring me the heroes from nine different worlds: the Mario Brothers from Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi from Yoshi's Island; Donkey Kong, otherwise known as DK, from the Congo Bongo; Samus Aran, the bounty hunter, from Planet Zebes; Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, from the Lylat System; Pikachu and Jigglypuff from their world, they travel so they'll be hard to find; Link, the Hero of Time, from Hyrule; Kirby from Dreamland, Pop Star; Captain Falcon from the F-Zero races; and Ness from Onett. You must capture them by surprise. The best time to do this would be at night. Are you capable of doing this?" The hand waited for her response. It was satisfied with the answer it recieved.  
  
"Yes sir, I…am capable of doing such things. But may I ask why the heroes of those worlds? Their worlds need them more than you do."  
  
"I'm going to have a small tournament. Each and every one of them has to fight a smaller duplicate of me. Once they have done so, they have to work together through fights and obstacles, and then face me. If I win, this dimension, along with their lives and freedom, will belong to me. If they win, they get to return to their worlds and I will be gone for good. You are dismissed. But one last thing…"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Make that two. One: I will need you to take DNA from all of them, except Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff. Take more from Yoshi and Kirby; I will make teams with them. Oh, and a little bit more from Mario, and a metal cap from his world. Two: think of a name to call me. It gets annoying to continue to hear 'sir'. Plus, that's not very intimidating to those pathetic imbeciles." After a few minutes, the young lady spoke again.  
  
"I have come up with a name. You are from now on the Master Hand. I shall start my journey tonight." The girl then disappeared as she walked among the smoke away from the Master Hand.  
  
"I hope you don't disappoint me, girl," the Hand said to itself. It then reflected on what had happened moments ago. "I couldn't trust my Polygons to this. Don't you dare fail…and where do those golden eyes seem so familiar…" 


	2. The First Invasion

(A/N: Hey, 'tis the second chapter! Oh well, you probably don't care anyways. Sigh…Super Smash Bros. is not mine, only the mysterious lady. Okay, so she's an important part in the story, I lied in the last chapter! Sheesh…)  
  
Deep in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, the young lady landed with the grace of a cat into a small forest clearing. She steadied herself before dusting off. She looked around at her surroundings, taking note of the trees, scrubs, and confused Spikeys wandering the path.  
  
"Well, at least I know that I landed in Mushroom Way," She mumbled as she walked up the path towards a house with a green pipe on its roof. "Now how did Sis summon creatures at will, again?"  
  
Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were preparing for bed after a long day. As Luigi went trudging towards the sink to wash his face, Mario was shoving his red nightcap on. Life for this duo was never easy, and that day was no exception. Earlier, a crazed mob of their fans had nearly busted the door down trying to get in. Later that day, they had to get the mail-troopa Parakarry, who was one of Mario's friends, out of a similar predicament.  
  
Mario shook his head to clear it of the day's stress. He often had to do that, nowadays. It had been a few weeks since he had retrieved the wish- granting Star Rod of Star Haven from Bowser's evil grasp. He was, as Luigi put it, adventure lagged. (A/N: Geddit? Adventure lagged, jet lagged? Heh, heh, heh…okay, I'll shut up now.) He just couldn't stop worrying that something - something big - was going to happen. Suddenly, Luigi's abrupt yelp of pain brought Mario back to reality.  
  
"YEOWCH! Gah, I HATE mosquitoes! What're they doing out this late anyways?" Luigi yelled from the bathroom. He soon ran out, chasing a small gray insect with a flyswatter. Mario was laughing at the scene, not noticing another little bug crawling on his hand.  
  
"Ow!" He winced as he grabbed his hand gingerly, "Eldstar, these guys bite harder than usual… OUCH!!!" Another one had bitten him on the arm. "Grrr…that does it! Luigi, forget the flyswatter! Get out the heavy artillery!"  
  
But just as Mario had grabbed a nearby can of bugspray, the three pests flew out of the window and into the night. The Mario Brothers looked out of the window in which they escaped, left puzzled by their sudden appearance and exit.  
  
"…What was that all about?" Luigi asked, flyswatter still in hand.  
  
"Great job, you three! Now I'll just send Yoshi a little gift…" The lady snickered as she pointed south, towards Yoshi's Island. A swarm of sixteen mosquitoes flew in that direction, ready to take on their target.  
  
Yoshi was taking his nightly jog around the town, nearby Lover's Fall. While the other Yoshies, besides Boshi, found this a bit odd and scary, Yoshi found this relaxing and completely harmless. For Yoshi, life was actually a lot calmer than his best friends, Mario and Luigi, on the mainland. Pretty much everyone in town knew and respected him. Rarely was life disturbed for him or the other islanders.  
  
Yoshi sighed as he continued his jogging. Not long ago, Mario had told him that Bowser once again did something serious, namely kidnapping Princess Peach AGAIN, on the mainland. Even though Yoshi hadn't been around recently, he could sense something was troubling Mario. When he asked, Mario said that he had a bad feeling something was wrong. This troubled Yoshi, for he knew that when Mario's intuition acted up, 99% of the time it was true. Also, when Mario's did act up, normally his would, too. Yoshi suddenly felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He whirled around in time to see a swarm of mosquitoes speeding his way.  
  
"Great Star Spirits, get me out of here!" Yoshi screamed as he bolted away from the oncoming mass of insects. He tried to lose them, but they caught up and Yoshi felt the largest amount of pain since he was a child.  
  
"OW! What's going…YEOUCH…on here…OW! This never happened before!" As soon as the swarm came, once Yoshi felt all sixteen bite him, they left. He was even more baffled than before that they had come and went so quickly. "Sheesh, talk about come and go. But why the heck did they do that?"  
  
Back in Mushroom Way, the lady waited patiently for the swarm. Minutes later they arrived, all with a smug satisfied look on its face. The lady was relieved, and cast the timer for the dimensional warp spell.  
  
"There; hook, line, and sinker…" She snickered to herself as she waited, watching two dimensional mirrors; holding the images of a pair of brothers and a clueless Yoshi.  
  
Soon after their unusual incident, Mario and Luigi were able to retire to bed. In the darkness of the night, a lone light green Boo floated silently into the house. It crept noiselessly as it made a beeline for Mario and Luigi's bunk bed. The Boo made it's way to the upper bunk where Mario lay. It reared its fangs and increased to a size that would make Bowser terrified. But just as it was ready to unleash a blood curdling scream…  
  
"Bow, don't even THINK about it," Mario mumbled without opening his eyes. Bow returned to her normal size and face, a bit peeved her victim knew she was there. Mario smirked knowing this and chuckled into his pillow.  
  
"Aw boo, Mario, how'd you know it was me?" she griped as she pulled out her fan to cool herself. She knew the answer already; she had heard it every other night ever since she joined up with Mario on the Star Rod adventure a few weeks back.  
  
"Bow, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: You're the only Boo in the kingdom whose brave…"  
  
"And stupid enough…" Luigi added, lifting his head from the pillow groggily. Bow gave a small pout, really upset because she wasn't even scaring the only one in the house who was afraid of Boos.  
  
"Weeg, if you know what's best for your health, don't insult Bow." Just as Bow was going to leave, she noticed the lining of a warp pipe appearing on the wall near the bunk bed. Suddenly, several strong vines burst out of the warp pipe, constricting themselves around the Mario Brothers, rendering them helpless. Their cries rang through the night as they were pulled into the pipe.  
  
"Bow!" Mario managed to shout out between panicked breaths, "Get HELP!" But as the female Boo was rushing towards the pipe they were just pulled into; the pipe vanished, leaving nothing proving its presence but a bewildered ghost.  
  
Yoshi managed to make it home without so much trouble. He rummaged through his house for awhile before finding his bug lotion. (A/N: Not the SLIGHTEST clue how he got some O.o;;;) He rubbed it on the sorest bites and trudged off to bed. He suddenly stopped at his doorway, seeing a warp pipe randomly placed at the only spot he could crawl into bed.  
  
"HAH!" he shouted out the oddly open wind from the doorway, "You actually think I'm gonna fall for that?!" A Lakitu flew in from the window with a sign attatched to his fishing pole. Yoshi read the sign. "…'Not really, but you'll fall for this one'? What's that supposed to mean?" Out of the blue, another warp pipe appeared underneath him. Taken by surprise, he fell into the darkness, wherever it took him.  
  
The lady saw the final hero fall, and summoned another dimensional orb. An image of the Master Hand appeared: "You have done well, Viridis. Your next stop is Hyrule; good luck." It replied. Viridis sighed, and vanished; leaving the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island guardianless for a few months. 


End file.
